<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unless You Want Us To Have An Audience by WorldofFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848300">Unless You Want Us To Have An Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofFae/pseuds/WorldofFae'>WorldofFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofFae/pseuds/WorldofFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feyre and Rhys can never seem to keep their hands off of each other. A night on the town turns into something more very quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron/Rhysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unless You Want Us To Have An Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an older piece I wrote up for a smut week (like a year ago) I ended up writing only one chapter for. But hey, at least I wrote something, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending all night out dancing with the Inner Circle was one of my favorite things to do.</p><p>Tonight was Mor’s birthday and she wanted to go dancing at Rita’s with everybody. Azrial had not objected, of course, and Cassian seemed fine with it as long as he could drink to his heart’s content. The three of them were currently moving together on the dance floor, Mor flowing between both of them so gracefully.</p><p>Rhys and I were happy to just sit at the table and watch them and talk to each other. I nursed my glass of wine while we discussed what he had gotten Mor for her birthday (a giant wine glass that he couldn’t stop laughing about and that Mor didn’t think was very funny). I smiled at my friends enjoy themselves and felt my mate’s hand brush mine, drawing my attention to find him staring at me.</p><p>“What?” I said, a blush beginning to creep onto my cheeks at his intense stare.</p><p>“You look so ravishing in that dress,” he said, his eyes raking up and down my body, devouring the dips and curves of my body.</p><p>I had decided to wear a silver dress that was thin and silky and hugged every part of my body. It hung loosely around around my neck, bunching up around my breasts. I shifted my leg so they were crossed and felt a thrill run down my spine at the way Rhys’ attention went straight to the bare skin that showed through the high slit on the side of dress.</p><p>I leaned in towards Rhys and brushed my mouth across the shell of his ear. “Then I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear under this dress.”</p><p>I felt him stiffen next to me and his wings twitched ever so slightly. “Why must tease me so,” he groaned quietly, eyes never leaving my face.</p><p>The mating bond between us went taught and I could feel the heat pool between my legs from the intensity of his stare. I wanted him. Now.</p><p>His eyes finally broke from mine and flitted back to our friends. “They’ve been dancing for awhile now. I don’t think that they’ll miss us if we tuck out now.”</p><p>That was all I needed to hear before I slipped out of the booth we were sitting in and made for the door, casting a sultry look over my shoulder at him, eyelashes fluttering, and he put the tab on the table and followed me out the door without so much as a glance at the others.</p><p>I began walking towards the townhouse, Rhysand trailing me. I turned down a dimly lit alleyway, taking a shortcut back. We were about halfway down the alley when Rhys winnowed in front of me and leaned down to capture my mouth in his.</p><p>I yelped in surprise but immediately melted into his touch. His hands slid across my hips and he subtly pushed me back until I felt my body press against cold stone of the building behind me. My fingers slid up into his hair, a groan escaping me as his tongue brushed against mine. Rhys’ leg came to rest between my legs and my body arched in response when it brushed against my heated core.</p><p>“Unless you want to do this in public,” I breathed against his lips. “Then you should probably winnow us to our bedroom.</p><p>Rhys pulled away from my mouth to press hot kisses against my jaw and neck. “I don’t have any issues with doing it here.” He looked up and down the alley before he grinned down at me. “Besides, it looks like it’s just us out here. I don’t think we’ll be disturbed.”</p><p>The thought of him taking me against a wall where anybody could walk by excited me and I pulled him back down to my mouth and his hands slid up my body to grasp my breast, his thumb flicking over my peaked nipple. I gasped, arching into the touch.</p><p>He worked my breasts, his fingers kneading them softly, until I ground my hips against the leg that was still in between mine. He growled and pressed his body flush against mine, the hard length of him pressing into my stomach. I tried to move my hand in between us to touch him but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.</p><p>“I have plans for those beautiful hands of yours, Feyre darling,” he murmured into my collar bone. He used one of his hands to continue to pin my wrists while the other pulled my dress up to my hips. He moved my hands down to grip my dress and he knelt down before me, hands on both of my thighs. Rhys smiled wickedly up at me as he spread my legs and licked up me.</p><p>A loud groan ripped from my chest at the feeling of his tongue across my heat. He circled the apex of my thighs, his teeth scraping slightly, and huffed a laugh against me when my hips bucked and yet another moan escaped me.</p><p>“Unless you want us to have an audience, you may want to try to control those beautiful noises you’re making,” he said before continuing.</p><p>My fingers gripped his silky hair as his tongue worked me in great strokes. He slipped a finger into me and I whimpered and clamped my lips shut, attempting to be quiet. He added a second finger and I felt the heat pooling in my stomach, begging for release. My fingers gripped his hair harder when his fingers began pumping faster inside of me, sensing how close I was. He sucked my clit and I looked down at him, my mate kneeling before me, feasting on me. The sight of him undid me I arched off of the wall as my orgasm rocked through me, my legs quivering.</p><p>Rhysand stood up, his hands going to my hips to support me while I finished coming down. My lips crashed against his and I could taste myself against him. He groaned deeply into my mouth as my fingers brushed against his wings. I brushed a finger against one again, my nail slightly scraping, and he pushed me back up against the wall, a hand coming between us to undo his pants. I pulled them down myself and they pooled around his ankles, the full length of him springing free. I could feel my slickness against my thighs and I put my hands around his neck as he lifted my dress and picked me up, his strong hands gripping either thigh.</p><p>I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid into me. He hissed through his teeth at how wet I was and began moving slowly inside of me. I kissed him and held his face in my hands as I started to move against him. I met him thrust for thrust and he slid a hand up to grab my breast again and squeezed. My head fell back against the wall and a moan escaped me before I could stifle it. The sound seemed to spur Rhys on because he thrust rougher into me .</p><p>Both of us were sweaty despite the chill night air and soon he gripped my thighs harder and pounded deeper into me. He lips crashed against mine to devour my moan as release shuddered through me, my walls clenching and squeezing him as he spilled himself into me.</p><p>He continued moving until we both came down from our high. He kept me held up against the wall as he panted against my shoulder. I brushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>Footsteps sounded down the opposite street and Rhys peered into the dim alleyway. “Maybe now would be a good time to go back to the townhouse,” was all he said before he winnowed us away into wind and darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>